Toying Around
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Christmas may have passed, but some "spirits" are still being lifted from the festivities. When Simon wakes up with an urge, asking his brother for help is the least hard thing he'll deal with. "Continuation" of Under The Tree.


Simon awoke from his slumber with a little groan, stretching in bed for a moment before he rubbed at his eyes. Everything was dark and blurry, a common sight for him. His mind was still racing, focused on the dream he had had… and what a dream it was.

The things he had saw… everything his mind had conjured up… Simon groaned and laid out flat on his back. The throbbing down between his legs said it all.

He sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he leaned over, feeling around his nightstand until he located his glasses, placing them upon his face. A quick glance around told him that his brothers were still asleep… He raised up his blankets, eyes squinted a little as he focused on himself. He was bulging his pajama bottoms, an almost noticeable wet spot right there at the top.

"Great… That's not going away." He grumbled under his breath, biting his lip as he turned around. Sighing, Simon went against his better judgement and climbed out of bed, going on over to Alvin's sleeping form. His older brother usually initiated these things… He bit down on his lip, observing Alvin as he slumbered.

With his pulse quickening, Simon reached out a shaky hand, gently shaking at Alvin's shoulder. "Alvin… Alviiin… Wake up." He said, keeping his voice down low.

"Hnn… Simon, you know how I feel about being woken up…" Alvin grumbled as he tried to cover himself with the blanket again, nestling closer to his pillow.

Simon huffed, pouting as he grabbed Alvin's hand bringing it over to his crotch, letting his older brother feel his bulge. "I need the toy Brittany got you… again."

"Hm. You, Simon, wanna wake me up? At this time of night? And ask to use the personalized pocket pussy my _girlfriend_ got me? For Christmas, no less?" Alvin asked. Then, he grinned. "Why Simon I thought you'd never ask~ Go to the bathroom, I'm not gonna have Theo wake up this time."

* * *

Well, Simon made it to the bathroom first. He fidgeted about with his hand as he leaned back on the wall. To find himself like this again… He let out a low sigh. Sometimes he envied Alvin. His older brother had the guts to do these things, and Brittany never thought less of him for it. He couldn't even bring himself to ask Jeanette how she would feel if he did this… And yet he did it anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alvin opening up the door, closing it behind himself with a hum. "Aaaalright Si, let's get it done." he says.

"Alvin, you know I-"

"Yeah, lemme stop you right there. If you're worrying about Jean, don't bother. Someone had to call and ask, and we both know you'd never do it. You're in the clear, so let's just take care of that boner, hmm?"

Simon was speechless. He called her and asked? And she actually said yes?! He couldn't even begin putting together any words to speak properly.

Alvin rolled his eyes, giving the plastic bag he was carrying a shake. "Simon, c'mon. As much as I wanna do this, I wanna go to bed." He said as he reached inside of the bag to produce the toy.

It was about eight or nine inches total, a sleek black cylinder base overall, with the actual toy part resting on top. The fake pussy was modeled after Brittany's, though it lacked the bits of hair Alvin had gotten used to seeing. Next thing he pulled out was a bottle of lube, popping open the top. "You gonna drop the pants or me?" He asked, setting the items down on the bathroom counter as he wiggled himself out of his pajama bottoms.

Simon's cheeks darkened as he stared at Alvin, or more so his crotch, unable to break his gaze as he watched his brother's dick spring free. Uncut, six inches, the shaft having the same light brown color as the rest of his body, but the bit of his cockhead that was exposed was a rich, solid pink.

"I-I can do it myself… are you sure that it's okay?" Simon asked, his hands a little shaky as he grabbed the hem of his pants. For Jeanette to say something like that… it was a shock.

"Simon, you're alright. The girls fool around with each other, and none of them mind if we do." Alvin said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now c'mon. We're doing this~" Alvin hummed, patting Simon's shoulder before retrieving the bottle of lube.

Biting his lip, Simon gave a little nod as he shimmied out of his pajamas, leaving himself fully revealed down below. He was still hard, throbbing away as he was put on display. Just about the same as Alvin's, except for the fact that Alvin may have been a centimeter or two bigger at most.

"Still looking good Si~." Alvin gave the bottle a quick shake as he approached Simon, their cocks pressing up against each other as he closed the distance. When they both pointed up to the ceiling, Alvin started to pour out the stuff. Simon's breath hitched in his throat when it made contact, the cool, slimy texture sending shivers up his spine.

A moan worked its way out of Simon's mouth, dying down to soft panting as Alvin took hold of both their cocks, smearing the lube around. "Hehe… You like that, yeah?" Alvin cooed, leaning in more as he kept his gaze on Simon's face. "What's it feel like? You love the way my hand feels on you, working allll that slick lube up and down your shaft? Or… is it knowing your girlfriend doesn't mind if we "play" around?" Alvin licked along the side of Simon's neck then, drawing out another moan from his taller brother. "Yeah, that's it probably it… You like the freedom~ You can go stuff this stiff thing up Theo's butt right now, blow your load, and you'd STILL have a girlfriend in the end~" He teased.

"A-Alvin doooon't…" Simon groaned, a dark blush coming over his cheeks as he leaned into Alvin's touch. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his heart had been hammering in his chest ever since Alvin gave him the news. All the times he snuck peeks at his brothers naked… Everything they'd actually gotten away with, and it was all allowed? He loved it more than he would admit.

"Hehe… Please, Si, you think I don't know you by now? You love Jean, you love your brothers, heck, you probably like her sisters too~" Alvin's other hand went down to grab Simon's ass. "Just give in. It's not like it's the first time, ya know."

With a little whine, Simon pressed himself closer to Alvin, a shaky hand holding on to Alvin' shoulder for support. "Don't tease me then… I'm already hard enough, aren't I?"

"Maybe, but you know I love to hear you whine~" Alvin hummed as he lowered himself, giving Simon a kiss right on the collarbone as he continued to stroke their dicks, bumping the heads together purposefully. "I'll give you more… But you gotta kiss me like you kiss Jeanette~" Alvin whispered against his skin,.

"Alviiiin…"

"Mmmmyessss?"

"...I-I'll kiss you." Simon conceded. He found himself bucking his hips, but Alvin grasped his cock at the base, giving it a tight squeeze. "Easy there tiger. Keep that thing under control."

Alvin hummed, giving Simon's foreskin a playful tug downwards, making it bob around as he puckered up his lips.

Simon grimaced a little, being used to just a kiss on the cheek. He was in too deep now… With a huff, Simon grabbed Alvin's head and pulled his brother into a firm kiss, locking lips with his big brother. Before Alvin could even react, Simon's tongue had pushed into his mouth, resting right on top of his.

It took a few seconds for Alvin to recover, but when he did he melted into the kiss, happily stroking away at their shafts. Whether it was messing with foreskin, rubbing on the shafts, or even fondling their balls, Alvin was eager to do it. Simon's tongue had started roaming inside of his mouth, and the smooth way it felt sent shivers up and down his body.

What got him going most, though, was that Simon's hands roamed. It was the gropes to his ass and the way Simon rubbed on his thighs. He liked it when the reserved munk just… let loose~

When they finally separated from the kiss, both chipmunks were breathing heavily, staring down each other, gazes full of lust and desire.

"Heh… Yeah, you sooo earned the toy." Alvin cooed, wiping his mouth clean of Simon's spit as he managed to wiggle free from his brother's hold. Retrieving the fleshlight, and opening the lube once more, Alvin gave Simon a sly wink as he poured a good amount of the stuff right in the toy, poking a finger in to smear it around. "Ready Si?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be…" Simon mumbled. Then, a loud moan was wrenched out of him. Alvin had grabbed his dick and dropped the toy down on it, stuffing it right down to the base. Simon shivered all over, grabbing the hem of his shirt and bringing it up to bite on, careful to not chew a hole through it.

With a cheeky grin on his face, Alvin tilted the toy upwards, scooting himself closer so he could stuff his own length inside of the toy as well, giving it a good stretch while his cock rubbed along Simon's.

"Mnnn yeah… Man you make it feel tight again, Si~" Alvin moaned out, resting his head on Simon's chest. Then, he started to move, making quick and shallow thrusts up into the toy. "Ya know what's best about this?" Alvin huffed out, reaching his free hand around to grab Simon's butt, giving it a good squeeze. "I love the sound of wet cunt~ Doesn't smell as good as the real thing, but the sound… mmmnf… makes my legs weak~" Alvin said, peeking up at Simon. "You're throbbing pretty hard. I never asked but… what's got you so excited about this?"

Reluctant to answer, Simon just took a little more shirt in his mouth, keeping his moans and any possible words muffled. He wasn't going to admit it, but… It was Alvin that had him this stiff. Hell, it was Alvin he had dreamt about that had him this hard in the first place. His dick rubbing on Alvin's, the way he was stuck to the wall as Alvin took the lead, even having free range to do this whenever he wanted to, the arousal was high and he loved every moment of it.

Alvin was taken aback as he felt Simon making his own humps, scooting back a little to give him room. "Thatta boy Simon~ Treat it like you're on top of Jean!" He encouraged on, holding the toy tight in place. Simon grunted, his hands gripping on Alvin's shoulders as he did just that, driving himself into the fleshlight more, making sure he reached the base each time.

"Alvin… you talk too much." Simon groaned, closing his eyes tight as he rested his head against Alvin's, breathing heavily as he tightened his hold on Alvin's shoulders. "Gah, aaah… oh gosh I'm…"

"Hey… how about you help me with something, huh? You turn to the wall, and let me come inside~" Alvin asked, pulling the fleshlight away from their shafts.

Alvin's suggestion made Simon freeze. "A-Alvin! Why'd you stop when I was going to finish?" Simon growled. "And why would I let you do that? It's one thing to play about, but it's another thing to-"

"Simon, stop being a baby, let me pound you. Or I'll tell Jean you were too chicken to enjoy your freedom~"

"..."

"I'll let you use the toy whenever you waaaant~"

"J-Just do it Alvin." Simon mumbled as he turned himself around, leaning on the wall and sticking his rear out.

Alvin let out a whistle of appreciation. "Look at that tight lil' thing~ What is that, half as big as Theo's butt?" Alvin commented, grabbing Simon's butt and started to knead into those soft cheeks, squeezing them together before he spread them apart, licking his lips. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this~"

Pouting, Simon just continued to face the wall, letting Alvin mess around with him. He'd be a liar if he said the constant attention on his butt was unpleasant. Something about the way Alvin squeezed down was just… nice. Simon closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall as he trembled all over, scooting himself closer to Alvin. It was a warm pleasure, something that settled gently in and around his body. Sure, he missed the feeling of the toy, but with Alvin working on him, Simon found himself relaxing.

That is until the warmth had added on an odd wetness. Simon yelped out loud, his eyes going wide as his hands curled to fists against the wall. "A-Alviiiin!"

"Mmmn… not bad~" Alvin cooed. "Leave it to you to stay clean, Si." Alvin commented. He was fawning over Simon's ass, having given him a good, slow lick up along his asshole, covering it in his drool. He didn't stop at one, either. Alvin kept going, savoring each and every lick he gave Simon's hole, happily fondling his brother's butt even more. Simon couldn't even get away~

Simon was panting, standing on his tiptoes as he whined against the wall. His claws scraped at it uselessly, trying to get a hold on anything. The fondling was one thing, but the licking had him defeated. His legs felt like they were melting every time Alvin's tongue passed along his anus, and he felt himself clench down in desperation. "Y-You're teasing…!"

"Huh? I am not! I'm preparing you~ Same way I prepare Theo." Alvin hummed innocently, leaning in again to give SImon's asshole one more drawn out lick, savoring the whimpering moan that escaped Simon's mouth when he finished. Then, he pressed down with the tip of his tongue, getting it to work its way inside of Simon, pushing up against his clenching walls. "Mn! Don't fight me, Si, or I gotta get rough~" Alvin said, albeit muffled.

Whining once more, Simon tried to relax himself, panting heavily. His breath was even fogging his glasses a little. "I'm… t-tryiiiing…" he whines, bowing his head as he pounded his fist against the wall.

"Yeesh, don't cry about it then. Here, this ought to do it for you~" Alvin hummed as he took up the fleshlight again, aiming it right by Simon's tip and slamming it down on his cock. That did the trick~ While Simon moaned out loud, Alvin was able to dip his tongue in all the way, rolling his tongue about slowly in contrast to his hand pumping the toy rapidly on Simon's shaft. Shame his tongue was busy, he could have taunted Simon more.

"W-Waaait… it's gonna make me cum, Alvin…" Simon said, his voice little more than a pitiful whine now. Between the toy and his brother's tongue, he may as well have not had legs at all. All they were good for was trembling now.

Lucky, or maybe unlucky, for him, Alvin pulled away, wiping his mouth clean of drool as he stood up. "There we go… NOW you're ready!" He hummed, spreading apart Simon's cheeks once more as he lined himself up, tugging his foreskin down before he pressed the head of his cock on Simon's hole.

Before he could make any more protest, Alvin had given a harsh thrust forward, burying himself inside of Simon in one go. One hand went up to clamp over Simon's mouth, the other grabbed the fleshlight. "Don't scream… Just let me cream~" He whispered by Simon's ear.

"...Never say that aga- Ohhhh g-god!" Simon's moan was stifled by Alvin's paw, closing his eyes tight as he huffed into Alvin's palm. It wasn't the one he was smearing the lube with… it smelled like his fur and his cock, mixed in with a slight musk. Simon slumped against the wall, panting through his nose as he found himself breaking fast.

"Hehe… Gonna cum in Brittany, Si? Scandal~ All the fans think you and Jean are solid, but here you are about to bust your nut in my girl~" Alvin cooed by Simon's ear, giving it a playful bite as he started thrusting, purposely going at a rapid pace to match the toy. "C'mon Simon… Fill her up while I fill you up~!" Alvin ordered.

Simon couldn't respond, trembling from head to do as he dragged his claws down the wall, leaving behind light marks as he felt himself tensing up. Alvin teasing him, the toy's non-stop moving, and worst of all his prostate being slammed by the head of Alvin's shaft, it all drove him closer to the edge. Part of him was screaming for him to break free. The other parts, however…

"Mmn, y-yeah, squeeze on me like you mean it and-" Alvin was interrupted by another moan from Simon. The taller munk started to thrust his hips like mad, breathing heavily through his nose while he moved. "Jeez Si, didn't think it was that good~!" Alvin commented, slowing himself down so he could hold the toy down on Simon's shaft, making sure each spurt he gave was going as deep as possible. "Hehe… I know Brittany's hot, but I didn't think you'd burst that hard from being in her~" He commented, wiggling his hips as he gave the back of Simon's neck a kiss. "My turn now, though."

Simon was just lost in the afterglow. He almost didn't notice Alvin's rampant humping, really. His mind was a warm haze, he couldn't really feel his legs, and his heart hammered away in his chest like a mad drum. All while Alvin was reaming him, he had to focus on not collapsing. Alvin had let go of the toy, so it had slid off of his softening cock, wedged to the wall by his belly. "Just… do it… Alvin…" He managed to say.

"Hhnn gah, I don't need permission!" Alvin groaned, giving Simon a firm smack across the butt as he hilted inside of his brother, letting out a loud moan that rang throughout the bathroom as he started to unload, spraying out his seed and painting Simon's inner walls a nice color of white. As he did, he slumped down against Simon, breathing heavily.

The two munks stayed like that, caught up in the throes of afterglow. Alvin absently rubbed along Simon's thighs, and Simon found himself lightly grinding against Alvin's hips. The minutes dragged on before the silence was broken.

"Heh.. Hey Si. We can't go to bed smelling like sweat and lube, can we?" Alvin piped up. "Wanna grab a shower before bed?"

Simon stayed quiet a while longer. Tonight was eventful, even more than he had expected… Alvin pulled out of him, already turning on the water for their shower. He glanced over his shoulder, a little smile coming to his face.

"Yeah. That'd be great."


End file.
